Carved Names
by karone-sakura
Summary: Harry sits alone in a bathroom. Can anyone save him before its too late? OOC's and thoughts of suicide. Please read! I promise you'll love the story!


**_Carved Names_**

* * *

_Summary: Harry sits alone in a bathroom. Can anyone save him before its too late? OOC's and thoughts of suicide._

* * *

**Warning: Cutting. Thoughts of suicide and OOC's. Also while this isn't going to be a slash fic there will be hints to it.**

* * *

Harry sat with his back to the wall. How he had gotten up on the windowsill in the girls bathroom where Myrtle resided no one would ever know. Maybe magic or maybe determination. Myrtle hung nearby, a mournful expression on her face as she cried for the young man before her. They had been friends for awhile now. He would come and tell her his day. His new adventure he had been thrown into. His happy memories and those of despair. She listened and consoled him and cried his tears for him. Never had she met a more tortured soul. It made her happy that she could help him. At least a little.

He had just finished his tale of his godfathers death. The newest tragedy in his life. It had hurt to talk about it but he felt better sharing his anger and pain with the ghost girl beside him. He had yet to cry. Maybe he was still shocked or maybe he thought he didn't deserve to cry for his godfather. His godfather hadn't been the only tragedy that night. Harry's best friends still resided in the hospital wing having suffered severe injures while he had sustained a mere scratch and a heartache.

Myrtle as always cried his tears for him. Knowing somehow that she might receive a roommate if the young boy continued his downward spiral. She couldn't decide if she still wanted him to stay with her though. He would be a tortured soul. Never finding rest. He wouldn't go to heaven because he had unfinished business here in this world. So with that thought she flew through the wall to find someone, anyone who would save her best friend.

Harry hadn't noticed that his ghostly friend had gone. He was staring at his left arm in contemplation. He pulled out a knife and stared at it for a long time. Watching as the moon played with it and causing him to think of a pair of silver eyes. Then closing his once brilliant, now dull, emerald green eyes he cut his skin open. Opening them at the first wave of pain, he felt pleasure for the first time in a long time. Smiling slightly he started carving something into his skin.

When someone walked in a few minutes later they were stunned at what they found. No one was in the room. At least not that they could see. They ventured into the room cautiously and looked all around. Then something horrifying met his gaze. Blood seeping down a wall under the giant window. Looking up caused the young mans mouth to drop open.

There siting on the sill was a young man with black hair and he was finishing the last bit of his masterpiece. The young mans eyes closing of there own accord, woke the young man standing in the doorway.

Myrtle had searched the castle for someone to save her friend not only by healing whatever injures he inflicted on himself but also his emotional injures as well. She knew exactly who she was looking for too. It was a young man Harry had often spoken of. He was smart and dark and very dangerous. He kept Harry on his toes and his mind sharp. He taught him small lessons like how to hold ones temper and kept his reflexes on par. He had blond hair and sharp silver eyes. He was a Slytherin but he was also good in a weird way. She looked for the Prefect Draco Malfoy.

She found him roaming the halls one floor down. She supposed that it was his shift at the moment and found she was very glad that she didn't have to go down in the dungeons. She didn't know if her friend would make it if she had to have gone down there to search for her prey. She flew right up to him and gave him a start. He looked slightly curious as to why she had left her bathroom but sneered at her as well.

"We don't have much time. Harry Potter is in great danger." Myrtle whispered before the boy could open his mouth and sound like an arrogant jerk.

"Why should I care?" Though his eyes betrayed him.

"I know you care. If you don't save him no one can. Even if we are to save his life the others wouldn't be able to save his soul." Myrtle explained.

That said they both ran, well Myrtle flew, to Myrtle's bathroom. The sight that met them chilled them to the bones. Harry Potter sat on his sill looking as though he had already died. Draco ran to the sill and with a flick of his wand Harry Potter was lifted from the sill and placed on the floor. It was worse then he realized. Carved into his skin on his left arm were names.

_Lily Potter,_

_James Potter,_

_Cedric Diggory,_

_Sirius Black._

Four names. His guilt had eaten him alive. They were the ones he had thought he had killed. His family members or comrade, which he was to Diggory. Draco felt a pang in his heart as he realized in just how much pain the young man before him had been in. With a sigh he healed the wounds. With a sigh he gathered up the black haired Gryffindor. With a sigh he brought him down to the Slytherin Common Room. With a sigh he got his head of house and with a sigh they both nursed his body back to health.

He hadn't woken yet but both Slytherin's knew they were in for a bumpy ride. And bumpy ride it was. However Harry healed and Harry did his purpose. Or more like Dumbledore's purpose. And then Harry Potter disappeared. Six names carved into his arm. And a seventh was added before he died on his Seventeenth birthday.

_Lily Potter,_

_James Potter,_

_Cedric Diggory,_

_Sirius Black,_

_Severus Snape,_

_Draco Malfoy,_

_Harry Potter._

**The End.**

* * *

A/N Well I hope you liked my little one shot. It was so sad! I think it was one of my best one shots yet! Please let me know what you thought of my story. As always please don't flame me and I do accept criticism. I also accept anonymous reviews but please don't make me regret it. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Go and click the pretty button! You know you wanna! Lol. Ciao for now.

_Karone_


End file.
